Cake And Sushi
by FlameWater
Summary: Yamamoto walks inside of Gokudera's apartment and finds out that tomorrow is Tsuna's Birthday. They both go to Tsuna's house and give him their gifts. Gokudera believes his cake is better than Yamamoto's sushi. Yamamoto is a little annoyed with Gokudera.
1. Yamamoto

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Yamamoto's View.**

**Cake And Sushi**

**By Flamewater**

"Gokudera, What are you doing?" I asked cheerfully, he gave me a look, and then said something in Italian. I'm unsure if what he was said was good or bad, but it doesn't matter.

"What does it look like idiot?" Gokudera asked me in an irritated voice and then he narrowed his eyes. "How the fuck did you get into my apartment, Baseball freak?"

I gave him a bright smile, chuckled for a moment, and he flipped me off for some reason. Gokudera is pretty funny and his right eye was twitching.

"Your door was unlocked. Plus I had texted your cell phone that I would be coming over." I told him honestly and he muttered something under his breath along with walking away from me. "Where are you going?"

"To get my cell phone." Gokudera snapped angrily and he returned after a minute frowning. I decided to open up the oven to see what he was baking.

"Damnit. You ruined the cake I made by opening the oven door!" Gokudera yelled at me, his fists were clenched, and he didn't look pleased.

"Heh, Sorry." I said sheepishly and it was all due to curiously. "I was just wondering what was inside."

Gokudera's cheeks were red, he grabbed me by the shirt, and looked at me in rage.

"Do you know how much time and effort it took me to get the damn cake ingredients measured exactly." He said in a low voice and his right eye was twitching. "How many times I read the instructions over and over again. How many times I measured and re-measured every single ingredient. I re-measured every single ingredient four fucking times before putting it inside the bowl to mix it all together."

"So why were you making a cake, Gokudera?" I asked curiously and he gave me another look as if I asked a silly question.

"You are an idiot and I hate you so much right now. Tomorrow is October fourteenth." Gokudera said bluntly as he let go of my shirt and shook his head at me. "Anyway, It will take me a couple of hours to make another one."

"I can help you." I offered and he looked at me with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Hell no. You'll make things worse." Gokudera said angrily and his arms were crossed.

"Come on, Gokudera. It won't hurt you to have some help from me." I told him calmly, he looked at me with his arms crossed, and shook his head.

"I'm making the cake and it is for tomorrow." He stated calmly after a moment.

"What is special about tomorrow?" I asked him and noticed that his fists were clenched tightly together.

"It is the Tenth's Birthday! I want to give him a homemade cake! Not some fucking store bought cake!" Gokudera yelled at me angrily, his cheeks were red, and he looked at me. "Why the hell does everyone forget his birthday! His own mother had forgotten about the Tenth's birthday until I told her about my idea of me making a homemade cake. She was the one who gave birth to him, but forgot about his birthday!"

I had forgotten about the exact date, but knew Tsuna's birthday was sometime in October. Gokudera looked highly upset, his body was trembling, and I noticed that he was wearing an apron with fish printed all about it.

"Hey, Gokudera. When is my birthday?" I said cheerfully and he gave me a look.

"It is April twenty-fourth, but don't feel special since I know everyone else's and even the blood type. After all I'm the Tenth's right hand man." Gokudera told me calmly as he gathered up the supplies to make a cake and ingredients. I grinned at him, he looked at me with an annoyed expression, and watched as he shook his head.

"Baseball freak. Are you going to keep on staring or are you going to actually do something to help in the process." Gokudera stated bluntly to me.

"I thought you didn't want any help." I said calmly before smiling at him.

"Well you didn't get the Tenth anything. I do not want the Boss to feel depressed over the fact that you forgot and didn't give him anything. So you will do half of the process and it will be a gift from both of us to him." Gokudera told me slowly and he looked at me. "Don't make me regret it."

In the end it took several hours for I messed up a couple of times of times. At long last the cake was perfect after about six failures. The reason of the failures was because of me.

"At least the cake is done." I commented cheerfully and hoping to lighten up the mood.

"I hate you." Gokudera said to me and I felt a bit hurt to be honest. "Next time make sushi. I'm going to take a shower and you can stay since it is midnight. Put the cake into the refrigerator."

I watched as he walked away and I sighed to myself, but if he really hated me. He would have me leave and walk home. I picked up the cake, started to walk towards the refrigerator, and then slipped.

"Gokudera is not going to be happy." I muttered to myself and sighed deeply. "He is going to be pissed off with me."

I decided to clean up the kitchen and Gokudera walked inside after twenty minutes.

"So did you get the cake in the refrigerator?" Gokudera asked me calmly and I looked away from him.

"Uh. Well Gokudera-" I started to say sheepishly and he had a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up I don't want to hear it. I bet you fucking dropped it." Gokudera stated bluntly and I silently nodded. "I will make the cake on my own while you make sushi. So the Tenth will have cake and also will have sushi. I can make the cake by myself while you make sushi by yourself."

Gokudera was finished making and baking the cake in no time. He put the cake put 'Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Tenth', he placed it into the refrigerator without a problem, and I was already done with making sushi.

"Good night, Gokudera." I said to him cheerfully and he looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Night, Baseball freak. I'll kick your ass later for causing me problems." Gokudera told me in a tired voice as he walked away. I slept with a smile on my lips and the sofa was pretty comfortable.

In the morning Gokudera dumped water on me and I was not upset with him for in his own way it was as if he was saying 'I forgive you' without saying a word. I chucked, he shook his head, and let out a sigh.

"We are going to the Tenth's house now. Don't forget the sushi." Gokudera said firmly as he held on tightly to the cake. "I'm protecting the Tenth's cake with my life and no way in hell is anything going to happen to it."

"Heh, You are saying we." I commented causally and then chuckled for a moment.

"Well, I'm making sure you fucking show up and give the Boss that sushi." Gokudera snapped at me and I smiled at him. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Why are you not smiling? It is Tsuna's birthday today." I said cheerfully and Gokudera was speechless for a moment, but then he spoke.

"How can I smile when the Tenth is not around. I do not smile without a reason unlike you. My smiles are only for the Boss." Gokudera said bluntly, I frowned at him, and he walked out the door. I walked behind him, closed the door, and reminded Gokudera to lock his door.

"Gokudera, You really should smile." I told him calmly and he looked at me for a moment.

"You smile at everyone and everything. It really cheapens it. I do not want to cheapen my smile." Gokudera told me honestly and I looked at him with a serious expression.

"I prefer to live in a happy and postive way." I stated firmly and he was quiet for a minute.

"Whatever." Gokudera said to me and he walked at a quicker pace, but I caught up to him.

"Gokudera, Why do you hate me?" I asked him and he didn't look at me.

"I do not hate you right now." Gokudera commented calmly and he knocked on the door. "Anyway today is the Tenth's Birthday. I bet he'll like my cake better than your sushi."

I smiled at him while shaking my head, he looked at me with determined eyes, and the door was opened by Tsuna.

"Happy Birthday, Tenth." Gokudera said cheerfully, a bright smile on his lips, and he handed Tsuna the cake. "I hope you'll enjoy the cake."

I wish that Gokudera would smile at me, but he only smiles for Tsuna. I'm use to nearly everyone smiling back at me, but Gokudera is one of the few who does not smile at me. I do not mind Hibari not smiling back or at me. I wonder why I want so badly for Gokudera to smile at me.

"Tenth, Which do you like better cake or sushi?" Gokudera asked happily and he looked at Tsuna with those eyes.

"Here you go, Tsuna. I made you sushi for your birthday. It is better for you than cake." I said calmly, Gokudera glared at me, and Tsuna looked nervous.

"Thank you. I like cake and sushi equally." Tsuna commented to us and then added. "You two can come in."

Gokudera was silently sulking and I smiled brightly as we walked inside.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Tsuna

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Tsuna's View.**

**Cake And Sushi**

**By Flamewater**

I wonder why I have a feeling that Yamamoto is a little annoyed with Gokudera.

"Tenth, How much of the cake do you want to have?" Gokudera asked me cheerfully and I didn't reply right away for I wonder how hungry am I right now. Plus there is a slight chance that Yamamoto might ask me how Sushi I want to eat. I have no idea how to reply.

"Unless you don't want any cake right now." Gokudera commented calmly and I nodded.

"I'm not feeling really hungry at the moment, but thank you." I told him and he looked at me with those eyes. It made my cheeks turn red, he always looks at me with such eager, and happy eyes. It is overwhelming and I notice that Gokudera only looks at me with such eyes.

"Tsuna, Do you want some Sushi? It is pretty small and would be like a snack." Yamamoto stated happily and he handed me a piece of sushi.

"Hey, Baseball idiot. The Tenth is not hungry and don't force food upon him." Gokudera snapped angrily, he carefully got the sushi, and put it back. "You heard him say that he is not feeling really hungry at the moment. Are you trying to hurt the Tenth?"

"Heh, Gokudera. You are sensitive." Yamamoto commented smoothly and he was smiling brightly at Gokudera. "I'm not trying to hurt Tsuna. Besides you asked if he wanted some cake and I decided I wanted to ask if he wants some Sushi."

"Whatever." Gokudera said calmly and then he looked at me. "I won't hit him since today is your birthday. So, Tenth. What do you want to do today on your birthday this year?"

I decided to say the first thing that popped inside my brain and that was Photo Booth.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
